Sunday Morning
by ladylupin6332
Summary: ONESHOT. GWSB. LEMON! Ginny and Sirius get lusty on Sunday morning...


A/N: I don't know why, but I was feeling especially Ginny/Sirius-ish today. So... here it is. Lots of lemon-y goodness.

Disclaimer: I can't remember if I ever even put one of these in my other stories, or not... oops! Yeah. J.K.R. owns all. I own nothing.

**Sunday Morning**

by ladylupin6213

- - - -

Ginny squinted against the sunlight that was streaming in through the window and onto her face, rolling over. She stretched, yawning hugely, before curling back into her blankets, burying her face into her soft pillow and trying to push away all thoughts of waking.

She didn't want the day to start yet… not when the warmth of the soft king-sized bed and even warmer hardness of the body next to hers was telling her to stay here.

She opened her eyes just enough to take in the man sleeping beside her.

_Sirius Black._ Even sleeping, the man was devilishly handsome.

Her fingers snaked out from under the pillow. Although the texture of Sirius's skin and the crisp feel of his chest hair were etched on her memory forever, the need for her to remind herself was overpowering.

She could smell him already. Catching it more firmly to her, she buried her deeper face in the pillow, rolling to her belly and sliding her arm across his lean waist. Her leg draped intimately over his hip, brushing dangerously close to his morning erection.

Ginny grinned to herself as Sirius stirred slightly under the weight of her arm. His face, relaxed and boyish in sleep, turned toward her, his dark hair tousled and soft as it whispered against her cheek. His eyes were still closed, but she could read the warm pleasure that washed over his face as her fingers slid slowly down his belly, tangling momentarily in the narrow line of hair that trailed to where her knee now rested.

His eyes fluttered open, unclouded by dreams. She felt the lurch of her heart that his piercing gaze created every time he looked at her. Her blood instantly began to sing in her veins. She smiled to herself knowing that at any minute he would shift his body ever-so-slightly and pin her to the bed with a good morning kiss that would most assuredly mean that there would be no time for breakfast, and she just might be late for work as well.

She looked at him with a soft, still-sleepy-and-ready-to-be-kissed expression, her lips parting only a fraction of an inch in invitation. It was all he needed- without a word, Sirius rolled himself onto one elbow and leaned over her, a small smile on his lips. His left hand came up to cup her cheek, then slid around to the nape of her neck, where he knew the skin was oh-so-sensitive.

His head dipped, catching her mouth with his. His kiss was as gentle as butterfly wings at first, asking nothing of her but to receive what he tenderly offered. The next movement of his mouth brought a little more pressure; her lips opened to feel the tip of his tongue gently teasing the tender flesh of her lower lip.

Ginny moaned softly, causing his fingers to instinctively tighten on her neck. He pulled her body closer to his, deepening the kiss, leaving no doubt that there wouldn't be time for breakfast this morning.

He wrapped his arms around her- one across her shoulders and the other under the curve of her bottom. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him in one fluid movement. Her eyes snapped open in surprise at finding herself neatly planted atop him, her thighs splayed on either side of his hips. She could feel the hard ridge of him pressed into the soft flesh of her lower belly.

Bracing her hands on either side of his head, Ginny pushed herself up. A copper curtain of soft hair fell to frame her face and a wicked grin spread across her lips as she lifted her hips a fraction of an inch and arched her back, sliding her bottom to cover his hardness completely. She heard breath hiss in through his clenched teeth. She peeked at him through her lashes, thinking he still looked too controlled. She wiggled a bit, setting him more firmly into her dampened panty-clad folds.

Sirius bit back a groan and reached up to quickly still her hips with his hands. A quiet giggle bubbled from her and she lazily ran a finger down the length of his chest. She silently congratulated herself at having affected him so…and she was still steady as a rock! Her grin slipped a little, though, as he nonchalantly tucked an arm behind his head and looked up at her. A sinful smile was spreading across his beautiful mouth, as he whispered the words he knew she loved. The whisper was almost lost to her it was so soft; but those words, whispered or otherwise, wrecked her every time.

"_Say it again…_" she breathed, the subtle warmth in her belly turning to licking flames, traveling down her inner thighs. His smile faded, his dark eyes bright with undisguised lust.

"I want you", he said slowly, deliberately.

Her eyes closed and she fell into him, kissing him deeply and lovingly. She distantly registered his hands gliding down her back to cup her bottom, lifting her slightly away from him, and she choked back a moan as she felt him slide along the flesh only barely covered by the fabric of her panties. She felt his hot, moist breath fan her ear and sighed. She slid her lips around and sucked his earlobe gently between her teeth, and his lips traced a slow path up her jaw, down her throat. Ginny shivered, vaguely wondering who was going to devour whom.

She heard him make a soft "_Mmm_" noise against her skin, and she grinned to herself as she licked her way down his throat to his chest, nibbling here and there. Her tongue flicked out and gently teased his hard little male nipple. Sirius groaned low in the back of his throat, his hips insistently pushing up into her.

A thrill coursed through her when his hands suddenly grabbed her hips, grinding himself into her, moaning aloud now. Ginny rose up slightly and gazed at him, her eyes glassy with need. She saw the same thing in him- lips parted, breath fast and ragged. Without prelude, her tongue slid into his mouth, sweeping his moist warmth. Sucking his tongue gently, she heard the breath hitch in his throat.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her, her body tucked into his, rocking his hips into her. It was intoxicating…tasting him, feeling him move under her, wanting him so much she couldn't think.

She slid down the length of his body, pausing to nip the flatly muscled belly with her teeth. Before he even got his eyes opened, she was on her knees between his legs, running her hands up his thighs, threading her fingers in the thatch of dark hair that intrigued her so much. Looking up at him, she lowered her head, taking his hardness into her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

Sirius's legs tensed and he slammed back into the pillow, making wonder if she'd accidentally hurt him. But then his fingers gripped her shoulders, and a small sound of pleasure escaped his mouth. Ginny smiled around him, running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. She felt his little shiver and slid her mouth back down on him, taking all of him and feeling him press into the back of her throat.

Her left hand curved under the back of his thigh and her other hand cupped him, stroking with soft, gentle fingers. She felt him pulsing on her lips and she moved on him again…slowly at first, then a little faster. His fingers twined in her hair, his hips thrusting against the motion of her mouth, making her body hum with anticipation.

She loved the taste of him- she was beginning to think she'd never get enough. Every time he looked at her, every time he touched her, every time she heard his voice she wanted more…it didn't matter if he was being completely innocent, asking her to pass the butter at dinner with her whole family around, or if it was one of those few moments when they were alone and he was whispering in her ear exactly what he wanted to do to her and how much he wanted her, needed her. No man had ever made her feel that way before, where she just wanted to be with him, making love for hours upon hours.

Distantly, Ginny heard Sirius moan and she gave a small whimper in response. She felt herself clench and knew she couldn't be vacant for much longer. She needed him inside of her. She lifted her head and looked up to see his eyes on her.

Sirius was done letting her have her way. Lifting her under the arms, he pulled her up on top of him. He yanked her panties down over her round little hips and pulled the ragged old t-shirt of his that she'd fallen asleep in the night before up over her head. He loved her breasts: beautiful pink areolas the size of half-dollars with pert little nipples. They were the perfect size, fitting his hands as if they were made for him. His hands cupped her and her head fell back, her fiery curls lightly brushing the tops of his thighs.

Pushing her back on the bed, Sirius raised himself over her, his throbbing erection sliding into her slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time. The excruciating slowness of his own movements nearly sent him over the edge.

He felt her clamp down on him, and released a low growl as her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him into her completely with a squeeze of her thighs. She pulled his mouth to hers in a feral kiss as he moved inside her. He started slowly at first, gradually moving faster, filling her more completely with each stroke.

Their breathing was ragged but they were in time with one another, her breath ending in a whimper with each stroke and his with a deep grunt. He pushed into her again, feeling her tighten around him as she breathed his name- "Sirius… oh, Sirius…!"- and she arched her back, grinding her hips into his, her fingers digging into the firm muscles of his back He withdrew and slid into her again, this time arching his own back to penetrate her as deeply as possible. Her hot, wet folds pulled him in and he felt himself explode into her heat.

Moaning her name, he thrust into her again, feeling his wetness mixing with hers. "Oh, God, Gin!" he cried, burying his face in her shoulder. One more stroke and he lightly collapsed on top of her, bracing himself on his elbows. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and her legs held him firmly in place.

They lay together for several minutes as breathing slowed and bodies quieted. Then, limp, he pulled out of her and rolled so that he was lying beside her. Pulling her into his arms, back against his chest, he kissed the top of her curly red head.

"Oh, Sirius," Ginny sighed. "I wish we could just stay here all day."

Sirius lifted himself up on his elbow, grinning down at her. "Why cant we? Let's do it."

She looked up at him quizzically. "I have to go to work… don't I?"

Sirius dropped a kiss down onto her lips. "It's Sunday, love," he murmured against her lips, his hand sliding down between her legs. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat as he dipped a finger into her folds, rubbing her sensuously. She was already wet again. "The only work worth doing _today_ takes place right _here_."

Ginny smiled against his lips, moaning softly. "_Oh…Sirius…_"

- - - -

A/N: I know... not my usual ship, but I hope it's still good!


End file.
